Ennemi-amant
by Clara et Bibi
Summary: Hermione revient en Grande-Bretagne après cinq ans à l'étranger. Jeune aurore, un poste lui a été offert au sein de l'unité spécialisée dans les criminels et tueurs en série sorciers. L'occasion de retrouver de vieux amis mais aussi d'avoir pour patron son pire ennemi, Drago Malefoy en personne. Romance sur fond de polar.
1. La nouvelle coéquipière

_Bonjour à tous ! Je décide de me lancer dans une nouvelle fanfiction. L'envie de reprendre l'écriture. J'espère que cette nouvelle aventure vous plaira et que vous y plongerez avec moi. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas m'inonder de messages. J'adore ça ! _

**La nouvelle coéquipière **

A peine les talons de ses escarpins Louboutin eurent-ils touché le sol du quai de la gare de King's Cross, que la jeune femme fut saisie de frissons. Le vent glacial Londonien la traversa de plein fouet lui rappelant instantanément qu'elle était bel et bien de retour dans son pays natal. S'enveloppant un peu plus dans son trench Burberry, elle attrapa son énorme valise et se dirigea d'un pas fluide et déterminé vers le taxi le plus proche.

Rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis son départ cinq ans auparavant. La structure de la gare favorisait toujours les courants d'air, frigorifiant les voyageurs pressés de se blottir dans leurs compartiments de train qui à côté de l'immense et glacé hall apparaissaient douillets et chaleureux les pavés certes pleins de caractères rendaient l'ascension entre les guichets et les trains toujours aussi laborieuse surtout lorsque les usagers du transport ferroviaires étaient munis d'un bagage proche des deux tonnes et avancés sur de vertigineux talons aiguilles. Enfin, les moldus, obnubilés par leur train-train quotidien, se mêlaient aux sorciers, chouettes et autres spécimens dans une totale insouciance. Hermione Granger huma l'air frais mêlant odeur de viennoiserie et de tabac et se laissa peu à peu divaguer dans ses souvenirs lorsque quinze ans plus tôt, elle sautillait d'excitation chargée de ses lourds manuels scolaires, à la recherche de la voie 9 ¾. Elle ignorait alors qu'elle allait s'embarquer dans l'aventure la plus extraordinaire qu'il soit, qu'elle rencontrerait des personnes qui deviendraient sa seconde famille et qu'à peine la majorité atteinte, elle deviendrait une héroïne de guerre.

Incontestablement ces années, entourées de ses amis Harry et Ron, avaient été heureuses malgré le contexte dramatique et leur implication quasi-systématique dans toutes les catastrophes ayant pu survenir. Ensemble ils avaient, certes affronté le plus cruel et puissant mage noir de tous les temps, mais ils avaient aussi surmonté l'angoisse des examens, l'émoi des premières amours et la frénésie du passage à l'âge adulte. C'était pour Ron Weasley que le cœur de la jeune femme s'était enflammé pour la première fois et c'était aux côtés d'Harry Potter qu'elle avait fait son entrée dans la plus prestigieuse école d'aurore de la Grande-Bretagne. Oh que oui, ce rouquin gauche et grognon ainsi que ce timide héros à la cicatrice si célèbre avaient été présents dans toutes les grandes étapes de sa vie. Et pourtant, c'était sans aucune hésitation que cinq plus tôt elle avait accepté son premier poste en France, sautant alors dans un train et abandonnant sa vie d'autrefois. Les promesses de revenir pour Noel ou les anniversaires n'avaient été qu'illusions, les coups de téléphone s'étaient fait de plus en plus rares et alors que son couple avec Ron explosait sous le poids de la distance et des incompréhensions, Hermione s'étaient renfermée dans son travail palpitant et sa nouvelle idylle avec la ville de Paris, oubliant son passé Londonien. Néanmoins, celui-ci finit par la rattraper. Un matin, la frénésie des défilés de mode des plus grands couturiers, le charme des promenades en bord de Seine ou la gourmandise d'une baguette de pain croustillante et encore chaude laissèrent place à un profond sentiment de solitude et une amertume quant au bilan des années écoulées. Professionnellement, son quotidien avait été passionnant mais personnellement ses amitiés se résumaient à quelques relations superficielles. Quant à sa vie amoureuse, elle n'était que l'accumulation d'histoires sans lendemain. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas du genre à reconnaitre ses erreurs aussi facilement. Rentrer et assumer les reproches de son départ était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle préféra se jeter corps et âme dans son métier et finit même par y trouver une satisfaction personnelle, du mois jusqu'à i peine quelques jours.

Alors qu'elle buvait son café sur sa petite terrasse au cœur de Montmartre, son téléphone sonna. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque son interlocuteur se présenta comme le ministre de la magie Anglais. Celui-ci lui expliqua qu'il venait de perdre un des membres de son unité spécialisée dans les criminels et tueurs en série sorciers et que dans ces circonstances des plus macabres, il souhaitait lui proposer ce poste. Intégrer une telle unité d'élite était une opportunité rare et exceptionnelle pour un aurore. Bien que son poste en France soit des plus motivants, il n'offrait pas les perspectives d'enquêtes et les moyens de cette section spécialisée. L'ancienne Griffondor n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'accepter et en à peine quelques heures les cinq dernières années de sa vie étaient enfermées dans des cartons prêts à être expédiés à Londres.

C'est pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait dans cette grande gare, comme un passage obligé vers sa nouvelle vie. En reine de l'organisation, elle s'était chargée de toutes les modalités de Paris. Ses effets personnels et meubles avaient été transférés dans son nouvel appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse, appartement qu'elle n'avait toujours pas visité mais dont les références lui semblaient plus que convenables. Elle signait le bail l'après-midi même mais avant cela elle devait se rendre au Ministère de la Magie où elle avait rendez-vous avec le ministre en personne afin de signer son contrat de travail et de rencontrer son nouveau chef d'équipe.

Elle n'avait pour le moment aucun élément sur son nouveau poste outre les échos élogieux sur cette équipe qui avait résolu bon nombre d'affaires difficiles et mis sous écrou bien des criminels de renommée internationale. Cette unité était également reconnue pour sa discrétion aussi bien concernant ses membres que ses méthodes de travail. C'est donc dans une profonde incertitude concernant son avenir, Hermione s'engouffra dans un taxi en route vers son destin.

* * *

Debout derrière un bureau, une jeune femme brune laissait divaguer ses doigts sur les différents objets et fournitures garnissant le pupitre au bois noble et moderne. Elle fixait depuis plus d'une demi-heure un grand carton vide, consciente qu'elle devait le remplir mais elle se sentait dans l'incapacité physique et morale de s'atteler à cette tâche. Elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer, trop de larmes avaient coulé, elle n'en avait tout simplement plus en réserve. Les sanglots avaient laissé place à l'inertie.

Ce fut un léger raclement de gorge qui la sortie de sa paralysie. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut son coéquipier la fixant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Je n'y arrive pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Cinq petits mots qui résumaient parfaitement la situation.

_ Pansy, tu dois le faire. Lauren aurait voulu que ce soit toi qui le fasses.

_ Non ! Protesta la jeune femme, sa voix se brisant. Lauren aurait voulu vivre, voilà ce qu'elle aurait voulu ! Elle n'aurait certainement pas souhaité que je mette sa vie dans un carton afin de faire de la place à sa remplaçante et qu'on l'oublie.

_ On ne l'oublie pas, repris Harry Potter en s'approchant de sa collègue pour la serrer contre lui. Mais oui, nous devons laisser la place à une autre personne et avancer. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Ça fait partie de notre métier.

_ Notre métier craint !

Harry esquissa un léger sourire. Oh que oui, leur métier craignait. Il avait toujours désiré devenir aurore, pourtant, ce jour, dans le bureau de son amie défunte, en tenant son ancienne ennemie d'école dans ses bras, il ne songeait qu'à une seule chose : et si j'avais choisi une autre voie ? Aurais-je subi moins de souffrance ? Tout dans cette profession n'était que noirceur, tristesse, mort et désespoir. A vingt-cinq ans n'avait-il pas déjà eu son lot de malheur ?

Puis bien vite une évidence lui vint à l'esprit. S'il n'avait pas choisi ce métier, il n'aurait pas sauvé autant de vie, aucune profession n'aurait pu le faire vibrer comme celle-ci et il n'aurait jamais découvert la femme exceptionnelle qu'était Pansy Parkinson. Celle qui n'était autrefois pour lui que le toutou apprivoisé de Malefoy se trouvait aujourd'hui être sa coéquipière, comme une moitié de lui-même.

_ Je vais t'aider, dit-il en attrapant la baguette de Lauren pour la déposer délicatement dans un étui.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard reconnaissant avant de se résoudre à saisir les fournitures de bureau devant elle pour les jeter dans le grand carton vide.

Harry, quant à lui, commença à réunir les différents cadres photos trônant dans la pièce. Lauren était l'un des premiers membres de leur équipe à avoir intégré cette unité. Elle en était en quelque sorte le cœur : accueillante, toujours souriante et positive. Le jeune Potter s'attarda sur un cadre argenté. A l'intérieur un cliché de toute l'équipe réunit. Ils posaient, chacun une coupe de champagne à la main, décontractés et heureux faisant totalement abstraction des horreurs qu'ils voyaient tous les jours. Le Griffondor se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là. Il venait d'arriver dans l'unité. C'était la première grande affaire qu'il résolvait avec ses nouveaux collègues. Son intégration avait été laborieuse, il était le dernier membre arrivé et connaissait un passé difficile avec bon nombre de ses nouveaux partenaires. Pourtant Lauren ne l'avait pas jugé, elle avait fait abstraction des préjugés, des articles scandaleux de Rita Skeeter et des anecdotes peu glorieuses que lui avaient racontées les autres. Elle avait été la première à lui tendre la main…

_ Tu crois que je peux garder cette photo ? demanda Harry et lui montrant le cadre.

_ Evidemment, lui répondit Pansy. Je ne pense pas que cette photo signifie beaucoup pour sa famille. Ils préféreront certainement enterrer au plus loin tout ce qui est en rapport avec ce travail qui l'a tué. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu veux garder cette photo en particulier, ajouta la jeune femme en s'approchant un peu plus pour regarder le cliché datant d'il y a maintenant plus de deux ans. Ta chemise était vraiment horrible !

_ Elle est très bien cette chemise, je la mets encore d'ailleurs.

_ Oui, et bien je serais toi je ne m'en vanterai pas !

Le héros des temps modernes allait protester quand il fut interrompu par un nouveau venu visiblement pressé et peu disposé à disserté sur ses goûts vestimentaires.

_ On vient remplir les cartons, patron ? Après tout il faut vite faire le ménage pour votre nouvel adjoint. A peine morte, vite remplacée votre indispensable bras droit, lança sarcastiquement la jeune Serpentarde visiblement énervé par l'arrivée de leur chef d'équipe.

_ Ne soit pas désobligeante Pam. Ce n'est facile pour personne, se défendit leur supérieur. Le ministre vient de me convoquer, il faut que j'aille chercher le nouveau. Potter, tu viens aussi. Il veut que tu sois là !

_ Moi ?! Pourquoi ?

_ Aucune idée mais avant qu'on ait touché nos subventions, ce que le ministre veut, le ministre l'obtient. Je t'attends dans la voiture. Dépêches-toi, dit le charismatique patron d'un ton ferme avant de disparaitre.

_ Tu vas pouvoir finir toute seule ? Demanda Harry.

_ De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix… Monsieur Malefoy en grand seigneur qu'il est prend toutes les décisions et nous pauvre vassal, nous n'avons qu'à nous exécuter…

_ Ce n'est pas sa faute, tu sais…

_ Il t'attend, Harry…

_ Ouais…

Il déposa un bref baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et courut rejoindre le blond qui devait déjà pester derrière son volant.

* * *

Un silence pesant régnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture depuis plusieurs kilomètres. Harry avait essoufflé tous son stock de sujets bateau à aborder : la météo, le paysage, la nouvelle boutique de balais qui allait ouvrir sur le chemin de traverse et même le style de sa nouvelle chemise. Dans tous les cas, les réponses de Drago avaient été brèves, concises et expéditives ne laissant aucune ouverture pour relancer la conversation. Le jeune Potter avait même tenté de fredonner sur les chansons passant à la radio mais il avait vite renoncé en constant que bien loin de détendre l'atmosphère, cela tapé d'autant plus sur les nerfs du Malefoy, déjà particulièrement tendu et irritable.

_ Tu as des infos sur le nouveau ? Finit finalement par oser le brun.

_ Aucune !

_ Tu sais, Pansy ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait tout à l'heure.

_ Oh que si elle ne pensait. Je la connais depuis plus longtemps que toi, je sais discerner quand elle a décidé de cracher ses quatre vérités.

_ On est tous tendu en ce moment avec ce qui est arrivé à Lauren. Et puis devoir déjà accueillir quelqu'un dans l'équipe… C'est tôt !

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui décide.

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas toi. Arrête d'être autant sur la défensive, protesta Harry commençant à ne plus supporter de marcher que des œufs depuis le début de la journée avec ses collègues.

_ Je suis sur la défensive, Potter, parce qu'au fond de vous vous pensez tous que c'est de ma faute. Je dirige cette unité, c'est à moi de m'assurer que nos opérations se déroulent en toute sécurité pour mes agents, avoua Drago en se cramponnant un peu plus à son volant comme à une bouée de secours.

_ En toute sécurité ? Nous sommes le groupe d'enquête le plus exposé. On a affaire aux plus grands tarés du monde magique. Tu crois réellement que quelqu'un est capable d'organiser nos opérations en toute sécurité ? Personne ne peut faire une telle chose ! Même pas toi !

L'ancien Serpentard jeta un rapide coup d'œil septique à son ancien ennemi d'école. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes puis conclut ironiquement :

_ Tu sais Potter, ce n'est pas en me brossant dans le sens du poil que tu seras augmenté…

* * *

_ Agent Granger, s'écria enthousiaste le Ministère de la magie en accueillant Hermione dans son bureau. Quel plaisir de vous voir. Vous irradiez. La France, vous a réussi.

L'aurore serra la main du vieil homme si avenant mi- gênée, mi- exaspérée par cette attitude.

_ Vous avez bonne route ? Continua le politicien en invitant d'un geste de la main la jeune femme à s'assoir.

_ Oui, merci.

_ Nous nous sommes occupés de toutes les dispositions à prendre pour votre arrivée. Sachez que nous sommes véritablement ravis de vous compter parmi nos effectifs.

_ Le plaisir est partagé, Monsieur. Quand vais-je rencontrer mon équipe ?

_ Ils sont en route. Mais justement…, dit le vieil homme en se relevant de son fauteuil.

Hermione se retourna. Après avoir légèrement toqué, un homme, grand, blond, athlétique, aux yeux bleu métallisé à en tomber par terre entra dans la pièce avec un tel charisme qu'il fit apparaitre le Ministre pour un gnome de jardin à côté. Mais curieusement ce bellâtre ne lui était pas inconnu… Elle n'eut pas le temps de fouiller plus loin dans ses souvenirs, derrière un autre homme faisait son entrée et celui-ci aucun doute elle le connaissait.

_ Harry ?

* * *

_Alors ? J'attends vos premières impressions. Dois-je continuer ? Laissez un petit message avec votre avis, svp ! _


	2. Journée difficile

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Je suis absolument désolée pour cette attente interminable entre le premier et le deuxième chapitre. Sachez que je n'avais pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fanfiction mais passant des concours, je n'ai eu que peu de temps pour l'écriture ces derniers mois. Mais je suis maintenant en vacances et je compte bien rattraper mon retard en postant des chapitres régulièrement durant l'été. **

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et j'attends vos impressions ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **_

_**Guest : Merci pour ton message et j'espère que la suite sera la hauteur de tes espérances. **_

_**DrunkPhoenix : Merci beaucoup pour ton message et pour ton enthousiasme. J'espère que la suite te plaira. **_

_**LaPetiteRousse : Merci pour tes encouragements. J'espère que le deuxième chapitre te plaira tout autant. **_

_**didi1206 : Merci, Merci Merci pour ton message et pour tes compliments sur mon écriture. C'est certainement le compliment le plus attendu chez les auteurs amateurs ^^. Dans ce chapitre deux tu verras la réaction d'Harry… Malefoy se fait plus discret pour le moment mais il interviendra plus dans le prochain chapitre. **_

_**marysia59 : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Je vais continuer et encore désolé pour cette attente interminable. Je vais me rattraper.**_

**Journée difficile **

_ Et voilà ! C'était le dernier, affirma, fier de lui Blaise Zabini, en posant un énorme carton sur le grand bureau d'accueil du centre des aurores.

L'ancien Serpentard jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce. Celle-ci regorgeait des affaires empaquetées de leur défunte collègue. Débarrasser son bureau avait été bien plus compliqué qu'il n'aurait pu s'imaginer. Lauren n'était pas seulement une collègue. D'ailleurs chacune des personnes travaillant dans cette unité avait dépassé le stade de la simple relation de travail. Etre aurore était bien plus qu'une profession, c'était une identité à part entière. Les week-ends étaient rares, les vacances utopiques, leurs appartements ne servaient qu'à dormir et encore tous avaient opté pour une couchette dans leurs bureaux qui les accueillaient bien souvent trop épuisé pour rentrer jusque chez eux. Le centre était en quelque sorte devenu leur maison et les membres de l'équipe étaient une famille.

_ Pensif ? Demanda une jeune femme passant derrière lui, ne manquant pas au passage de lui claquer les fesses.

L'aurore lança un regard mi- amusé mi- en colère à sa coéquipière.

_ Encore une excuse pour me toucher le postérieur. Tu sais bien pourtant que tu n'as qu'à demander.

Pour toute réponse la jolie blonde imita un vomissement qui fit éclater de rire le jeune homme. Saphir Clarke, blonde sulfureuse aux courbes de rêve, demi-vélane, avait le don pour rendre sa propre antipathie et ses remarques cinglantes terriblement séduisantes. En grand Casanova qu'il pouvait-être, Blaise avait immédiatement commencé à flirter avec sa nouvelle coéquipière lorsque celle-ci avait fait son entrée dans l'équipe il y a presque trois ans. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme faisait suite à une ribambelle de demoiselles ayant toutes démissionnées après quelques mois de travail auprès du Serpentard. Incontestablement, collectionner les aventures avec la gent féminine était une des spécialités de ce dernier. Or, toute forme d'engagement autre qu'amical ou sexuel lui était encore à ce jour totalement étranger. Pas moins de huit aurores avaient fait équipe avec l'héritier Zabini avant Saphir, chacune avait succombé à son charme et toutes avaient claqué la porte de l'agence en découvrant qu'aucune relation sérieuse n'aboutirait de ces « sauteries ». Même Drago Malefoy, pourtant connu pour sa capacité à multiplier les conquêtes, avait été plus qu'exaspéré par le comportement de son meilleur ami et lui avait fait savoir, aussi bien personnellement que professionnellement, qu'il était lassé de recevoir cette multitude de lettres de démission sur son bureau. Saphir était donc arrivée telle une bénédiction dans cette équipe en quête de stabilité. Malgré le fait qu'ils ne cessaient de se titiller à longueur de journée, la vélane avait établi une distance très claire entre elle et son coéquipier et ce dernier ne la respectait que plus pour cela.

_ Vous êtes au courant les enfants ? Drago et Harry sont partis chercher le nouveau ! Annonça Angela Miller, l'experte scientifique de l'équipe, en entrant dans le hall suivi de Johnny Bradford l'expert technique.

Ces deux-là étaient en quelque sorte les têtes d'ampoules de l'équipe même s'ils n'en avaient pas du tout l'allure. Angela, sorcière d'origine chinoise et irlandaise, était tout simplement sublime avec ses longs cheveux bruns, ses jambes interminables, son teint hâlé et son sourire avenant. Elle ressemblait sans nul doute plus à une reine des podiums qu'à un rat de laboratoire. Mais, elle était aussi et surtout une boule d'énergie, son rire était communicatif et elle inspirait la bonne humeur dès qu'elle entrait dans une pièce même lorsque cette pièce en question était une salle d'autopsie. Johnny, quant à lui, était le comique de l'équipe. Petit génie de l'informatique et des nouvelles technologies magiques son talent n'avait d'égal que sa loufoquerie.

_ Déjà ?! Demanda Saphir en s'appuyant contre Blaise.

_ Le ministre n'a pas trop laissé le choix à Drago, expliqua son coéquipier en lui donnant un amical coup d'épaule.

_ Et vous avez des infos sur ce nouveau ? Continua Johnny. Femme ou homme ?

_ Si on suit la logique de l'équipe ce sera une femme vu qu'on travaille sous la forme de binôme mixte. Elle serait la coéquipière de Drago comme l'était Lauren.

Suite à cette remarque tout à fait fondée du jeune Zabini, la jeune aurore ne put cacher sa grimace significative qui amusa l'ensemble de ses collègues.

_ Une femme… J'ai horreur qu'il y ait une nouvelle femme dans l'équipe.

_ Réaction typique de la vélane, s'en amusa Blaise. Elle ne supporte pas qu'une autre femme entre dans son harem!

_ Pas du tout ! Mais on sait ce qu'on perd avec Lauren et on ne sait pas ce que l'on gagne avec cette nouvelle. Sans compter qu'elle va être l'adjointe de Drago et donc notre supérieure. Puis une femme peut être beaucoup plus sournoise et perverse. Croyez en mon expérience !

_ On ne doute pas que tu t'y connaisses en perversité, lui chuchota à l'oreille son coéquipier qui récolta dans la seconde un vif coup de coude dans le flanc droit.

_ Elle sera peut-être aussi très sympa… dit Angela comme pour s'en convaincre.

_ Dans tous les cas ça ne sera pas Lauren ! Affirma Pansy en arrivant à son tour.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors dans ce hall où le fantôme de leur collègue était encore si présent. Certains échangèrent des regards lourds de sens tandis que d'autres baissèrent simplement les yeux. Blaise s'éloigna provisoirement de sa coéquipière pour venir entourer de ses bras réconfortants son amie de toujours.

Ce fut l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée qui brisa le calme ambiant. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers leur chef d'équipe accompagné du « survivant » et de…

_ Granger ?!

* * *

_ Waouh je ne m'attendais pas à un accueil pareil, avoua Hermione en pénétrant dans son nouveau bureau suivi de son ancien meilleur ami qui avait reçu la mission de lui faire visiter les lieux.

_ Et moi j'étais loin de me douter que ce soit toi notre nouvelle collègue. Je pensais que Paris te convenait parfaitement.

_ C'était en effet très bien là-bas. Mais un poste pareil ça ne se refuse pas. Tu en sais quelque chose d'ailleurs ! Ça fait longtemps que tu as intégré cette unité ?

_ A peu près deux ans…

_ C'est un petit peu la Serpentard académie ici, j'ai l'impression, ironisa la jeune femme essayant de détendre la tension palpable entre les deux anciens inséparables.

_ Tu ne devrais pas les juger si rapidement, rétorqua sèchement le jeune Potter.

_ Inutile de me mettre dans ton viseur, attesta la Gryffondor en levant bien haut les deux mains, je ne suis pas armée.

_ Parce que tu trouves ça drôle ?

_ Non, Harry, je ne trouve pas ça drôle mais j'essaye de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Tu devrais voir ce regard froid que tu me lances depuis que tu es entré dans le bureau du ministre. J'ai l'impression d'être Bellatrix Lestrange en personne à tes yeux. Ce qui est plutôt ironique vu que se sont tous tes nouveaux copains qui sont d'anciens mangemorts.

_ Ces anciens mangemorts, comme tu le dis si bien, étaient là pour moi ces dernières années. Alors que toi, ma prétendue meilleure amie, tu es partie sans te retourner…

_ Harry, je…

_ Je te laisse t'installer, la coupa-t-il avant de disparaitre.

Hermione resta figée sur place un petit moment. Elle était loin de visualiser un retour aussi chaotique. Si le ministre en lui proposant cet emploi lui avait indiqué la composition de sa nouvelle équipe, elle aurait sans nul doute refusé le poste. Revoir Harry était un véritable choc. Même si elle se doutait en revenant en Angleterre qu'elle finirait par recroiser le chemin de ses anciens amis, elle pensait avoir le temps de préparer ces retrouvailles. Et surtout si elle s'attendait à un séisme de reproches de la part de Ronald Weasley, elle s'imaginait que, comme il l'avait toujours fait, Harry l'accueillerait les bras ouverts. En l'occurrence le jeune Potter n'avait pas digéré son départ précipité i ans. Cerise sur le gâteau, elle devrait également composer avec Zabini, Parkinson et Malefoy. S'il y avait bien trois personnes au cours de sa scolarité qui lui avaient appris à quel point les sorciers pouvaient être méprisables, ségrégationnistes, intolérants et malveillants, c'était bien ces trois-là. Complètement dépitée, la jeune femme s'écroula dans sa chaise de bureau ne souhaitant qu'une chose : que cette journée se termine.

* * *

C'est exténuée que l'ancienne Gryffondor se fit déposer par un taxi une heure plus tard en bas de son nouvel immeuble. Après cette succession d'évènements, elle n'aspirait qu'à s'écrouler dans son canapé et oublier tout en serrant bien fort Pattenrond contre elle. Mais incontestablement, la malchance allait continuer à la suivre même en cette fin d'après-midi. La façade de son nouveau logement, en effet, à première vue n'aspirait rien de bon. Alors que l'annonce décrivait un bâtiment ancien au charme pittoresque, la bâtisse à laquelle elle faisait face ressemblait plus à un vieil édifice abandonné qu'un propriétaire véreux s'était approprié afin de taxer quelques malheureux individus à la recherche d'un toit en parti couvert.

Pourtant Hermione ne se démonta pas. Elle avait de nombreuses fois à Paris visité de vieux immeubles peu engageant de l'extérieur mais qui contenaient de magnifiques lofts pleins de style tout en conservant l'authenticité des bâtiments anciens. En enfonçant sa clé dans la serrure de son appartement, l'ex parisienne avait même retrouvé son enthousiasme et s'apprêtait à découvrir un grand duplexe aux multiples potentialités. Certes, elle aurait peut-être besoin de faire appel à une décoratrice d'intérieur afin d'exploiter toutes les ressources qu'offraient les lieux mais la base serait surement tellement exceptionnelle qu'elle se sentirait immédiatement chez elle.

Encore une fois toutes ses espérances s'écroulèrent lorsqu'elle passa le pas de la porte. Un épais dépôt de crasse recouvrait les murs et le sol, plusieurs vitres étaient cassées et l'étage indiqué sur l'annonce s'avérait être une mezzanine de fortune sous les sous-pentes. Même les nombreux sorts de nettoyages que connaissait la sorcière n'arriveraient surement pas à venir à bout des saletés accumulées au fil des années. La jeune femme devrait sans nul doute y aller à la main pour récurer les lieux. Ses meubles d'antiquaire français, qu'elle avait fait transférer, détonnaient dans ce grenier insalubre. Seul avantage notable, la quantité d'araignées présentes excluait d'office toute possible visite de Ron Weasley, son ex petit ami ayant une peur maladive de ces insectes. Au moins une personne dont elle n'aurait pas à subir les reproches tout de suite.

Plus aucun doute, néanmoins, sur le fait que le propriétaire des lieux était un escroc et que son annonce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. L'homme pensait surement tomber sur une jeune célibataire naïve mais l'aurore comptait bien avoir une petite explication avec lui entre quatre yeux. En attendant de trouver mieux et de pouvoir déménager, elle devrait pourtant se contenter de cet endroit. Après tout avec quelques efforts, elle pourrait le rendre provisoirement habitable. Elle avait bien vécu durant des mois sous une vieille tente avec Harry. A côté cet appartement apparaissait presque luxueux.

Cherchant à relativiser, elle lança quelques sorts rudimentaires pour purifier les lieux autant que possible et se dirigea vers la salle de bain constatant avec joie qu'elle contenait une baignoire. Elle réussirait peut-être à se détendre un peu ce soir finalement. Sans plus attendre, elle tourna les robinets, bien décidée à se faire couler un bain chaud mais la robinetterie datée et rouillée lui résista fermement. Prenant une grande inspiration et s'y mettant à deux mains, Hermione décida de forcer les choses. Elle était une femme forte et indépendante et rien ni personne ne se mettrait entre elle et son bain moussant ! Mauvaise idée en l'occurrence puisqu'une partie du robinet lui resta dans la main et que l'eau commença, certes, à couler mais sans aucun moyen pour l'arrêter. La Griffondor tenta de ralentir le débit d'eau en mettant ses mains ou des serviettes mais cela eut pour seul effet de l'aspergée un peu plus. La baignoire fut rapidement pleine puis l'eau se déversa dans la salle de bain puis bientôt dans tout l'appartement. Aucune formule magique ne lui permit de venir à bout de l'inondation. En dernier recours, elle tenta de contacter un réparateur sorcier mais elle tomba sur un standard lui demandant de rappeler le lendemain sur les horaires d'ouverture. Finalement, la brune dut bien se résoudre à empaqueter précipitamment le plus important de ses affaires et quitter les lieux, chargée de ses affaires rapetissées dans un sac et Pattenrond sous le bras.

* * *

Ginny Potter se regardait sous tous les angles dans le grand miroir de sa chambre constatant que le temps n'avait pas été tendre avec elle. Rien de catastrophique en soi mais elle, qui à Poudlard multipliait les conquêtes masculines, ne se reconnait plus aujourd'hui. Sa silhouette galbée et athlétique de joueuse de quidditch avait laissé place à des poignets d'amour et de la cellulite. Quant à son joli minois moqueur, il était maintenant assombri par un teint blafard et de larges cernes témoins de ses nombreuses nuits blanches à Saint Mangouste depuis qu'elle était médicomage.

Rien d'étonnant à ce que son marin ne la regarde plus comme avant. C'est d'ailleurs ce même mari qui s'adressa à elle dans son dos la faisant sursauter.

_ Tu t'es habillée ? Tu sors ce soir ? Demanda Harry.

_ Oh tu es rentré. Justement je t'attendais. On va manger chez papa et maman ce soir. Il y a aura tous mes frères. Tu n'as pas oublié j'espère.

La mine déconfite du « survivant » lui indiqua qu'une fois de plus, il avait bien oublié ce repas de famille. Cela ne la surprenait même plus tellement c'était devenu habituel.

_ Je suis désolé, chérie. Ça m'était sorti de la tête. J'ai invité Drago et Blaise à regarder le match à la maison ce soir. Ils sont dans le salon.

_ Et bien dis leur de partir !

_ Mais je en peux.

_ Par contre nous foutre un lapin à ma famille et à moi, ça tu le peux ?! S'offusqua la Weasley devenant rouge de colère et bousculant son époux pour sortir de la chambre. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, nous nous passerons volontiers de ta présence. Reste avec tes potes, moi je vais au Terrier.

La rouquine traversa le salon en furie, ne prenant même pas la peine de saluer les deux Serpentards au passage. Elle se saisit de son sac à main et ouvrit brusquement la porte d'entrée avant de se stopper net devant une élégante jeune femme, trempée de la tête aux pieds, qui s'apprêtait à toquer.

_ Hermione ?!

_ Salut Ginny, bredouilla la sorcière visiblement très intimidée.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

_ Hermione est notre nouvelle collègue, annonça le jeune Potter en arrivant derrière sa femme. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler.

L'unique fille Weasley resta inerte jusqu'à assimiler véritablement cette annonce puis la colère refaisant surface, elle rugit un « non, mais je rêve » avant de quitter la maison non sans bousculer son ancienne meilleure amie au passage.

_ Elle n'a pas l'air non plus ravie de me voir, constata la Gryffondor.

_ Tu t'attendais à quoi au juste, rétorqua Harry. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Hermione ? Pourquoi tu es trempée ?

_ J'ai eu un petit problème avec mon appartement. Je peux rester là cette nuit ? Tous les hôtels de la ville affichent complets.

_ Tu n'as pas une autre solution ? Demanda l'auror, lui indiquant tout de même de rentrer. Ça ne m'arrange vraiment pas. Puis avec Ginny…

_ Laisse. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai compris… dit la brune saisissant ses bagages pour repartir.

_ Non, mais attend. Dis-moi au moins où tu vas pour éviter que je m'inquiète.

_ Inutile de t'inquiéter Harry. Je suis une grande fille. Je sais me débrouiller. Ça fait cinq ans que je me débrouille.

_ Mione, je …

_ Non, c'est bon. Vous me détestez tous d'être parti, ok, j'ai compris, s'énerva la jeune femme en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais ose me dire que si une telle opportunité s'était offerte à toi à l'époque, tu ne l'aurais pas saisi. Maintenant j'admets avoir une amie déplorable et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas de moi chez toi.

_ Tu vas faire quoi alors ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore mais je vais trouver.

_ Et si tu arrêtais ton mélodrame Granger, dit une voix trainante et visiblement lassée de cette petite scène derrière eux. Ce n'est pas digne d'une grande aurore. Encore moins lorsqu'elle travaille dans mon équipe. Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi pour cette nuit.

**Voilà Voilà ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review avec vos impressions et vos questions. Ça vous prend 2 minutes et ça illumine la journée de l'auteur. Puis les avis extérieurs sont toujours constructifs. De plus, ils me permettront de me motiver et de vous poster le chapitre 3 rapidement (pas au bout de 6 mois cette fois^^). **


	3. Crise chez les Weasley

**Salut à tous ! Je ne vous avais pas oublié mais j'avais vraiment du mal à me remettre à l'écriture ces derniers temps. Puis hier soir, je ne sais pas pourquoi ? Révélation ! Je me suis mise derrière mon écran et ne l'ait plus lâché avant d'avoir terminé ce chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux à me donner vos impressions. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **_

_**Berenice : Merci pour ton message. Bon pour la rapidité j'aurais pu faire mieux mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer. Je peux difficilement faire pire en même temps ^^**_

_**Laurine : Merci beaucoup pour ton message !**_

* * *

**Crise chez les Weasley **

_ Je t'en prie, lui dit Malefoy accompagnant ces mots d'un geste de la main, après avoir ouvert la porte de son appartement.

Hermione entra en tenant toujours fermement son sac et son chat contre sa poitrine. Elle fit deux trois tours sur elle-même ne sachant pas vraiment où se placer dans cette pièce luxueuse. Alors que les années et l'expérience avait métamorphosé la jeune écolière aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux dents trop longues en splendide jeune femme pleine d'assurance, elle se sentait comme une tache sur une œuvre Malfoyenne. Dans cette pièce, tout le mobilier, bien que minimaliste, inspirait l'ostentatoire la cuisine ouverte sur un large îlot central en marbre foncé disposant de tous l'électroménager sorcier dernière génération, le salon avec un immense canapé en cuir blanc immaculé et de grandes baies vitrées inondant, certainement, toute la journée le lieu de lumière donnant sur une terrasse avec une vue imprenable sur Londres ou encore le long couloir au fond laissant deviner les spacieux espaces qu'il dessert. Incontestablement, cet appartement était décoré avec goût mais il manquait cruellement de chaleur. Plus appartement-témoin que foyer familial, il illustrait à lui seul la vie de son propriétaire, propre, froide et solitaire.

D'ailleurs ce dernier, après s'être débarrassé de sa veste sur le porte-manteau et de ses clés sur la console, se stoppa net et fixa d'un œil antipathique sa collègue.

_ Un problème ? Demanda Hermione en tachant de masquer son aversion sous le ton le plus neutre possible. Après tout même s'il était cette fouine méprisable qu'elle avait connue autrefois, il était aussi, à présent, son patron et son hôte.

_ Tu comptes réellement laisser cette « chose » dans mon appartement ? Dit-il en désignant Pattenrond.

_ Il est très sage, bafouilla l'ancienne Gryffondor. Il ne m'a jamais fait aucun dégât.

Gros mensonge ! Son chat était du genre caractériel : une seule petite minute de retard pour lui donner sa pâtée et la mignonne petite boule de poils se transformait en monstre féroce capable de détruire un appartement. Comble de l'horreur : l'introduction d'un mâle dans l'entourage de sa maitresse. Celui qui osait approcher un peu trop près de la jeune femme s'exposait à des défécations dans ses chaussures, à des menaces à base de grognements et de gros dos mais aussi à des attaques frontales à grands coups de griffes.

Drago fronça les sourcils et soupira d'agacement peu convaincu par les bafouillages de la jeune femme. Sans épiloguer plus longtemps sur cette néfaste boule de poils orange, le propriétaire des lieux s'engouffra dans le grand couloir en faisant un signe de la main invitant sa collègue à le suivre. Après quelques mètres, il s'arrêta devant une porte blanche.

_ Ce sera ta chambre, annonça-t-il. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose la mienne est au fond du couloir et évidemment quand je dis si tu as besoin de quelque chose ça veut dire ne me dérange qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

Sur ces mots, il abandonna sa nouvelle sa nouvelle colocataire pour disparaitre dans son antre dans laquelle elle ne semblait visiblement pas invitée.

Hermione posa sa main sur la porte et poussa lentement découvrant petit à petit ce qui allait être son nouveau chez elle. Encore une fois, elle fut subjuguée par la beauté du lieu. La pièce était à la fois grande mais aussi, contrairement au reste de l'appartement, chaleureuse. Les meubles étaient blancs et contrastaient parfaitement avec le gris du linge de maison, des rideaux, des coussins, du grand tapis au pied du lit ou encore du mur du fond. Sur la gauche, un canapé et deux fauteuils entouraient une table basse. L'aurore s'imagina volontiers installée à cet endroit à parcourir ses dossiers ou à lire un bon polar. Sur la droite, une belle coiffeuse aspirait à s'y installer pour se maquiller d'autant plus que la jeune femme y devinait une lumière parfaite en journée, une grande porte-fenêtre donnant sur une terrasse lui faisant face. La chambre était desservie par deux autres portes, l'ancienne Griffondor posa son sac sur le lit, laissa Pattenrond sauter sur la plancher et entra dans la première des deux pièces. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'admiration devant le tableau qui se présentait face à elle. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'aurait pu imaginer un dressing aussi spectaculaire : des penderies, des compartiments dédiés aux sacs à main, des emplacements pour les chaussures, des tiroirs pour y exposer les lunettes de soleil ou les bijoux…

Hermione s'assit sur la banquette au centre de la pièce pour contempler ce rêve de petite fille. Ses robes de grands couturiers parisiens trouveraient sans nul doute leur place ici. C'est impatiente et surexcitée, qu'elle se releva pour découvrir ce que cachée l'autre porte. Elle trouva une salle de bain moderne et luxueuse composée d'une grande douche italienne et d'une baignoire jacuzzi. Un bain ! Voilà exactement ce dont elle avait besoin après une telle journée.

* * *

Une odeur de petits plats mijotés, un joyeux fouillis, un brouhaha incessant… Aucun doute, Harry Potter se trouvait bien en plein milieu d'un repas de famille chez les Weasley. La nouvelle génération de petits rouquins courait autour de la table en lançant des sorts imaginaires avec de grandes cuillères en bois chapardées dans la cuisine, le tout dans la plus grande indifférence des adultes. Ron et Percy débattaient vivement autour du nouveau décret du ministère s'énervant et s'insultant sans tenir compte des réprobations de leur mère ou de George qui les singeait pour amuser la galerie. Charlie exposait sa nouvelle mission en Roumanie à son père et Bill qui tentaient difficilement d'en saisir le contenu malgré le vacarme ambiant. Quant à Ginny, elle s'extasiait avec ses belles sœurs devant le dernier-né Weasley souhaitant certainement secrètement d'être la prochaine à agrandir la famille.

Au milieu de cette joyeuse pagaille qui caractérisait si bien le Terrier, Harry Potter, installé autour de la table entre sa femme et son meilleur ami, ne semblait pas vraiment à sa place. Cet enfant qui n'avait jamais eu de véritable foyer n'avait souhaité qu'une chose plus jeune, appartenir à cette famille. Or, maintenant qu'il en était un membre officiel, il n'en avait jamais été aussi éloigné. Etre aurore n'était pas seulement une profession, c'était un mode de vie. En choisissant cette voie, il avait creusé un fossé entre son entourage et lui. Les horaires étaient prenantes, il manquait un bon nombre de repas de famille, de week-end ou même de matchs de quidditch. La réalité du terrain avait également affecté l'homme qu'il était. Durant toute son adolescence, il avait combattu Voldemort et bêtement il s'était imaginé qu'une fois le célèbre mage noir définitivement vaincu aucun sorcier ne pourrait égaler son niveau de malveillance. En intégrant l'unité spécialisée dans les criminels et tueurs en série sorciers, il avait pu constater le contraire. Il était aujourd'hui confronté aux plus détraqués et plus vicieux sorciers de son époque. Cela avait sans doute entaché sa personnalité. Les débats survoltés et souvent stériles de la famille Weasley sur la politique en cours le révolté, ses opinions ayant grandement évolué depuis qu'il travaillait au cœur du ministère. Les exploits de couches culottes de la jeune marmaille Weasley le désintéressait au plus haut point. Pour coroner le tout, sa femme lui était de plus en plus quelconque. Leurs disputes, de plus en plus nombreuses, avaient même perdu de leurs passions. Il avait arrêté de se battre dans leurs querelles mais aussi pour son couple. Il était conscient aussi que les Weasley avaient changé à son égard. Tout le monde était lucide sur leurs problèmes de couple, or, Ginny était véritablement l'une des leurs. Ils appréciaient Harry mais incontestablement se rangeraient toujours du côté de la petite dernière du clan. Sa discrétion sur son travail était également mal vue. Loin de penser que le survivant était tenu au secret professionnel, ils jugeaient plutôt que son statut au sein du ministère l'avait rendu snob et que fréquenter les héritiers des grandes familles Serpentard l'avait éloigné d'eux. Au final, il était vrai qu'il s'était éloigné de cette famille qu'il avait considérée comme la sienne dès les premières vacances passées au Terrier. Même s'il n'osait se l'avouer à lui-même, il se sentait maintenant plus à l'aise aux petits déjeunés, le dimanche matin au manoir Malefoy avec le reste de l'équipe, qu'à ses grands repas conviviaux avec la famille de sa femme.

Assis, le regard dans le vide, attendant désespérément que les minutes passent et que vienne le moment de rentrer chez lui, Harry fut tout à coup interpellé par une déclaration de son épouse.

_ Oh ! Et vous ne savez pas la meilleure, affirma la jeune femme ravie de rapporter le ragot qui allait faire réagir toute la fratrie, Hermione est de retour !

Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce, toutes les têtes rousses se tournant vers la médicomage.

_ Hermione est de retour ! Tu as bien dit Hermione ?! S'exclama Ron.

_ Oui, c'est la nouvelle collègue d'Harry.

_ Ça pour un scoop ! Intervint George.

_ Je croyais qu'elle était très bien à Paris ? Commenta Fleur.

_ Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Repris Ron.

_ Pour ne pas que tu pètes un câble. Ce que bien évidemment tu vas faire, dit le jumeau Weasley sous les gros yeux de sa mère.

_ Ron, elle est seulement arrivée aujourd'hui, tenta de s'expliquer l'aurore encore plus mal à l'aise face à l'hostilité générale.

_ Et alors ? A la minute où tu l'as vu, tu aurais dû m'envoyer un hibou pour me prévenir ! Je ne sais pas moi, un truc du genre « Tu sais Ron ! Ton ex-fiancé, qui t'a largué du jour au lendemain comme une vieille chaussette et bien elle est de retour et encore une fois, elle n'a pas jugé bon de te prévenir. Alors si tu la croises dans un des couloirs du ministère ne t'étonnes pas ! ».

_ Je ne suis pas censé dévoiler l'identité des agents de mon unité.

_ Evidemment ta précieuse unité dirigée par le roi des Mangemort, hurla le rouquin en se levant de sa chaise. Elle est beaucoup plus importante que ta famille, ton unité. Nous, nous ne sommes qu'une bande de bon à rien par rapport à tous ses anciens adorateurs de Voldemort qui ont retourné leurs vestes. Quand je pense que j'ai été recalé aux concours d'aurore et que des personnes tels que Malefoy ou Parkinson ont été reçu. Je commence sérieusement à douter de notre sécurité nationale.

_ Ron, calme-toi, dit Bill en essayant de raisonner son frère.

_ Inutile de s'emporter, ajouta Arthur.

_ Aussi détestables que t'apparaissent Drago et Pansy, ce sont des personnes brillantes qui se sont investis dans leurs études, rétorqua Harry, montant le ton à son tour. Ils ne se sont pas contenté de leur prétendu titre de héros de guerre pour se présenter aux concours, eux !

_ Oh ! Lâcha Molly indignée en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise la main sur le cœur.

_ Peut-être parce qu'ils n'étaient pas des héros de guerre mais des traîtres qui auraient dû finir leurs jours à Azkaban. Je te rappelle que ta chère coéquipière était la première à vouloir te livrer à son « maître » !

_ Laisse Pansy en dehors de cette histoire !

_ Tu devrais peut-être penser un peu moins à protéger ta copine au sang si pur et un peu plus t'occuper de ta femme. Tu gâches la vie de ma sœur à cause de ta stupide carrière !

_ S'en est trop… murmura Harry en se levant. Il attrapa sa veste au passage et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il était essentiel qu'il s'éloigne de Ron avant de lui flanquer son poing dans la figure. Depuis qu'Harry avait intégré sa nouvelle équipe et qu'Hermione avait quitté le territoire, l'ancien gardien de Griffondor n'était plus qu'aigreur. Il avait tenté une carrière dans la quidditch professionnel mais celle-ci n'avait jamais réellement décollé. Dans un premier temps, la presse s'était intéressée à lui en raison de son statut de membres du trio d'or mais bientôt les résultats modestes de son équipe eurent raison de son succès et une mauvaise blessure vint définitivement clore sa carrière de sportif. Il retrouva rapidement un poste au sein du ministère dans le département des jeux et sports magiques mais ce nouveau poste essentiellement administratif, ne parvint jamais à satisfaire pleinement le jeune homme en quête de reconnaissance.

Harry avait bien conscience que Ron n'avait plus que le titre de meilleur ami mais qu'il ne l'était plus réellement depuis bien longtemps. Il ne partageait plus rien. Leurs conversations relevaient plus de l'échange de banalités que de réelles confessions. Lorsqu'il avait besoin de décompresser après sa journée de travail ou de se plaindre de son mariage qui partait en sucette, c'était Drago et Blaise qu'il appelait.

_ Où est-ce que tu vas ? L'interpela Ginny arrivant derrière lui alors qu'il était déjà dehors se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

_ Je rentre à la maison. Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir.

_ Quand tu dis la maison, tu parles de notre maison ou alors de ton bureau ou même de l'appartement de Pansy ? Demanda la jeune femme curieusement calme en s'enveloppant un peu plus dans son manteau.

Le brun soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux comme il l'avait toujours fait. Ce geste avait le don de faire craquer son épouse à une époque. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus rien de charmant mais signifié plutôt une explication compliquée. Harry referma la portière qu'il venait à peine d'ouvrir et s'appuya contre le véhicule.

_ Je pensais rentrer chez nous mais je comprendrais que tu préfères que j'aille ailleurs.

_ Non, Harry. Je ne préférerais pas que tu ailles ailleurs. J'aimerais que tu rentres à nouveau avec moi chez mes parents, que tu serres la main de Ron et qu'on passe une bonne soirée avec ma famille. Puis on rentrerait chez nous, ensemble. Qui sait ? Tu tenterais peut-être même de me câliner sous la couette malgré le fait qu'on travaille tôt demain matin.

_ Gin, je suis désolé…

_ Moi aussi, Harry, je suis désolé. J'aimerais tellement parfois retrouver l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Celui avec lequel j'avais tant de projets, celui qui souhaité que je sois la mère de ses enfants.

_ J'ai bien compris ton désir de maternité… Tu es génial avec les enfants de tes frères…

_ Mais toi, tu n'es pas prêt… Dit-elle en s'approchant de son mari pour elle aussi s'appuyer contre la voiture.

Ils étaient maintenant proches. A peine quelques millimètres les séparaient pourtant ils ne se touchaient pas.

_ Les enfants n'ont jamais réglé les problèmes de couple… au contraire. Et je travaille trop… toi aussi d'ailleurs.

_ Je sais bien.

La médicolage cessa de regarder le bout de ses chaussures pour se plonger dans les yeux émeraude de son époux.

_ J'ai envie qu'on se retrouve Harry.

_ Moi aussi…

_ Mais pas ce soir… Je dois aller calmer mon frère. Tu devrais peut-être aller dormir chez Pansy. On a besoin de temps.

_ Ouais, approuva le jeune homme en déposant une bise sur la joue de sa femme. Je t'appelle demain, conclut-il en montant dans son véhicule.

* * *

Hermione regarda ravie son nouveau dressing maintenant plein. Heureusement, elle avait pu sauver l'intégralité de sa garde-robe. Après son bain, la jeune femme s'était attelé à déballer ses affaires après avoir enfilé un simple leggins de sport et un débardeur. Maintenant installé, son estomac commençait à se faire entendre mais aller dans la cuisine signifié aussi quitter ce petit cocon pour s'aventurer dans la zone de cohabitation avec Malefoy.

Finalement un long grognement venant de son ventre la décida à s'aventurer en territoire ennemi. Elle passa d'abord la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte puis ne voyant rien se dirigeant discrètement vers le lieu de restauration.

Elle fut surprise d'y trouver son nouveau patron, assis sur un tabouret devant le plan de travail de la cuisine, tapotant sur un ordinateur portable.

_ Installé ? Demanda le blond au bout de quelques minutes où la jeune aurore n'avait cessé de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, n'osant déranger son hôte.

_ Oui, merci. La chambre est super et elle est très joliment décorée.

_ Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est Lauren qui s'était chargé de la décoration.

Un froid s'installa pendant quelques secondes. Le fantôme de la jeune femme semblait être présent partout rappelant à Hermione qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue pour la remplacer.

_ Elle habitait ici ? demanda-t-elle finalement en s'asseyant face à son nouveau collègue, bien décidé à faire des efforts. Après tout il aurait pu la laisser à la rue mais il avait eu la gentillesse de lui proposer de venir chez lui. Même si cela avait été fait sous un ton sarcastique et que clairement il aurait préféré se passer de sa présence, il ne l'avait tout de même pas abandonné à son sort malgré leur passé.

_ Non, mais on était souvent amené à travailler tard sur des dossiers ensemble. Du coup, à force elle s'était créé son espace à elle.

_ Vous étiez très proche ?

_ Oui, très.

_ Vous étiez … ?

_ Non, je te coupe Granger ! Nous étions seulement amis. Si on avait couché ensemble, elle n'aurait pas eu sa propre chambre.

_ Oh je ne sais pas. Je t'imagine très bien du genre à rejoindre ton propre lit après avoir fait ta petite affaire, tenta d'ironiser Hermione, surprise elle-même de réussir à avoir une conversation avec son pire ennemi. Depuis leurs 11 ans, c'était certainement la première fois qu'ils s'échangeaient plus de deux phrases sans s'insulter.

_ Je n'en reviens pas que je parle de ça avec toi, dit l'aurore en refermant son ordinateur et en se levant. On va clore le sujet de mes pratiques sexuelles pour ce soir. Tu as faim ?

_ Dommage ça devenait intéressant mais oui, j'ai faim.

_ Tu as changé Granger. La version en petit débardeur moulant me plait plus que la miss je sais tout. J'ai commandé une pizza ça te va ?

_ Parfait mais sache qu'il y a toujours une miss je sais tout sous le débardeur sexy.

_ J'ai dit moulant, pas sexy.

_ Tes yeux ont pensé sexy eux, rétorqua la jeune femme en se levant à son tour pour aller ouvrir au livreur qui venait de sonner.

* * *

**Je ne vais pas vous faire de promesse en l'air quant à l'arrivée du prochain chapitre mais j'ai bon espoir que l'inspiration soit revenue et que je vous le posterai très rapidement. De plus, je suis certaine que vos nombreux messages vont me motiver et que dès la semaine prochaine vous aurez la suite. Qui sait ? On peut rêver. En tout cas je ne vous laisse pas tomber… **


	4. Le tueur de mangemorts

**Bonne année à tous !**

** Premier chapitre de 2017. Encore une fois j'ai été plus longue que prévue pour vous poster la suite mais j'avoue avoir été un petit peu démotivé par le peu de messages postés. Dans mes anciennes fictions, j'étais habitué à un peu plus de message. J'espère que cela ne veut pas dire que celle-ci plaît moins. Donc n'hésitez pas à réagir à ce nouveau chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Le tueur de mangemorts. **

La mine refrognée, le regard plongé dans sa tasse de café qu'il mélangeait d'un geste mécanique depuis un bon quart d'heure, inexorablement le grand Harry Potter n'était pas dans l'un de ses meilleurs jours. La nuit avait été courte et pénible. Après avoir trouvé refuge chez sa coéquipière, ils s'étaient installés dans le sofa de cette dernière, accompagnés et d'une bonne bouteille de vin et ils s'étaient endormis, dans une position sujette aux courbatures, quelque part entre le récit des déboires de son mariage partant en lambeaux et les injures qualifiant le rouquin qui autrefois avait été son meilleur ami.

C'est donc une humeur maussade qui emplissait la salle de réunion des aurors alors même que le jeune homme n'y était encore que l'unique occupant. Il ne leva d'ailleurs même pas la tête lorsque Blaise Zabini, Saphir Clarke, Pansy Parkinson, Johnny Bradford et Angela Miller. Un petit brouhaha de conversation matinale rompit alors le silence pesant.

_ Ces gros lourds de la brigade des trafics et contrebandes se croient vraiment tout permis, affirma Saphir continuant sa discussion tout en prenant place en face du célèbre survivant. Ils n'ont pas hésité à me reluquer de manière ostentatoire au ministère, la semaine dernière. Et je ne vous répète pas les propos machistes qu'ils beuglaient haut et fort !

_ Cette unité n'est pas connue pour ses lumières. Ça pue les muscles et la testostérone mais ils ne doivent pas souvent ouvrir un manuel de magie, renchérit Pansy pour confirmer les dires de son amie.

_ Mais quel cliché ! C'est bien les nanas ça ! Je te connais bien, dit Blaise en pointant du doigt sa partenaire, en voyant une bande de mecs comme ça réunit, tu as dû en faire trois caisses et bien rouler des fesses pour les aguicher. Puis ce sont loin d'être des idiots, ils sont passés par les mêmes études et ont validé les mêmes tests que nous pour être aurors.

Le plaidoyer du jeune homme se termina par un « aïe » sonore lorsque celui-ci se prit en pleine tête, de la part de l'aguicheuse en question, le sucrier jusque-là posé sur la table.

_ Pleine de préjugés, corruptrice et violente en plus ! Pesta-t-il en se frottant le front là où une petite bosse faisait déjà son apparition.

_ Je suis d'accord avec les filles, dit Angela en attrapant des mains de Blaise le pot de lait qu'il s'apprêtait également à jeter sur la demi-vélane. Certes, ils ont passé les mêmes examens mais pour le recrutement les critères ne sont pas les mêmes. La brigade des trafics et contrebandes privilégie une certaine attitude « viril » bien que primaire sur certains aspects.

_ Viril ?! Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Johnny se mêlant aussi au débat. Que nous nous ne le sommes pas ?!

_ Vous êtes plus… « Délicat ».

_ DELICAT ?! S'offusquèrent les deux mâles dans un même élan se voulant le plus masculin possible.

_ Non, mais Potter, tu ne dis rien. Tu les laisses nous insulter de la sorte sans même réagir, lança Blaise toujours sous le choc.

Face à l'inaction du jeune survivant, l'ensemble de l'assistance commença à réaliser que celui-ci n'était pas dans son assiette et ne semblait pas prêt à s'engager dans cette guerre des sexes.

_ Ça va, toi ? Demanda Pansy en saisissant la main de son ami.

Heureusement pour Harry, Drago venait de faire son entrée, les bras chargés de gros dossiers qu'il déposa en grand fracas au milieu de la table invitant ainsi ses collègues à se les faire passer. Puis il se dirigea dans le fond de la pièce face au grand tableau prêt à commencer son pitch sur une nouvelle enquête.

_ Tout le monde est là ? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

_ Il manque Granger, répondit Blaise. Tu ne sais pas où elle est ? C'est ta nouvelle coloc', non ?

_ Et alors ? Ça ne fait pas de moi sa mère. Elle prendra le train en route. Pas le temps de l'attendre, on a un nouveau tueur en série.

_ Nous ne sommes plus sur l'affaire du tueur d'aurores ? Intervint Johnny.

_ Plus pour le moment. Le ministère nous a suspendu l'enquête.

_ Mais il a tué Lauren ! S'exclama Pansy en se levant en signe de protestation. On ne peut pas simplement arrêter comme ça et laisser ce malade continuer. Nous devons faire justice. Nous le devons à Lauren.

_ Je le sais bien Pansy et je me bats pour récupérer le dossier mais pour le moment, ils nous jugent trop affectés personnellement et inaptes à continuer l'enquête.

_ Alors tu comptes laisser tomber comme ça ?! Après tout ce n'est que ta coéquipière qui est morte !

_ Tu vois c'est justement à cause de ce genre de coup d'éclat qu'on nous a retiré l'affaire. Alors maintenant si tu veux bien te rassoir avant que je ne te juge trop fragile pour travailler et que je te suspende quelques jours.

_ Evidemment, patron ! Consentit la jeune femme non sans une touche sarcastique. Néanmoins l'ancienne Serpentard n'assista pas plus sachant pertinemment que Drago, bien que son ami, ne plaisantait pas avec cette suspension. La seule idée de rester seule chez elles à se repasser en boucle les derniers instants de Lauren, lui était insupportable. Elle se devait de travailler pour s'occuper l'esprit et ne pas s'écrouler sous le chagrin.

_ Vous pouvez ouvrir vos dossier à la première page, repris le chef d'équipe après quelques minutes de silence. Vous pouvez voir les photos de la scène de crime de notre première victime, Augustrus Rookwood.

_ Pourquoi ce nom me dit quelque chose ? S'étonna Angela.

_ Parce que c'est un mangemort, annonça Harry la voix éteinte. Il a tué Fred Weasley durant la grande bataille de Poudlard.

_ Il n'avait pas été arrêté ? Demanda Blaise.

_ En effet, confirma Drago. Mais il a été remis en liberté provisoire en attendant son procès. Ces conditions de détention provisoire n'avaient pas été respectées et son avocat avait réussi à le refaire ressortir temporairement.

_ Il n'aurait pas dû en l'occurrence, ironisa Saphir.

_ Il a été retrouvé à son domicile, il y a cinq jours après qu'il ne se soit pas présenté chez son avocat. Deuxième victime, vous pouvez vous rendre à la seconde page, Rabastan Lestrange. Autre mangemort en fuite depuis la bataille. Il a été trouvé mort devant chez le ministre de la magie, hier dans la soirée. Dans les deux cas, même mode opératoire, ils ont été torturés durant des heures peut-être même des jours avant d'être achevé. Sur chacun d'eux, une cassette vidéo moldue a été retrouvée.

D'un coup de baguette, le fils Malefoy fit apparaitre une image se projetant sur le grand tableau blanc. L'équipe vit alors l'un après l'autre, les deux mangemorts implorant la pitié et avouant leurs nombreux crimes avant d'être froidement tué par une personne non identifiable sur la vidéo.

Lorsque la projection se termina, toute l'équipe était entre la stupéfaction face à l'horreur des images dont ils venaient d'être témoin et la perplexité quant à l'identité des victimes.

_ Concrètement, on recherche un mec qui fait notre travail à notre place, non ? Osa demander la demi-vélane.

_ Sauf qu'aux dernières nouvelles, la torture et le meurtre ne font pas partis de nos attributions, répondit Drago.

_ Donc concrètement on arrête de rechercher un tueur de femmes aurores qui de plus se trouve être à l'origine de l'assassinat de l'une des nôtres pour se lancer à la rescousse des mangemorts ? Questionna Harry, une tension palpable résonnant dans sa voix.

_ Harry, s'il te plait, pas toi, réclama le blond sur un ton entre la directive et l'imploration.

_ Non, mais franchement tu ne te demandes pas toi non plus si cette enquête relève réellement de notre compétence. Nous sommes une brigade spécialisée dans les plus grands criminels et tueurs en série, une unité d'élite disposant de moyens gargantuesques pour venir à bout des plus grands tarés du monde sorciers. Tu trouves vraiment que notre homme correspond ?

_ Concrètement c'est un tueur en série. Et le fait qu'il s'attaque à d'autres meurtriers ne change pas la donne. Tu sais très bien que tout le monde mérite la justice, un procès équitable et non la torture.

_ Pourtant les mangemorts ne se sont jamais gênés pour torturer leurs victimes, eux. Tu le sais mieux que personne, tu vivais au cœur de leur QG.

_ Vraiment Potter ? On va aller sur ce terrain-là. Tu veux peut-être que je montre mon avant-bras pour que tu y constate ma marque ?

_ Non, mais tu sais bien où je veux en venir.

_ Oui, j'ai bien une idée et si tu le souhaites tu peux poser quelques jours de congé.

_ Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Si tu juges qu'on doit prendre cette affaire alors j'en suis. C'est toi le chef.

_ Mais sérieusement Drago, tu crois que c'est vraiment un hasard si on nous confie cette enquête ? Intervint Blaise.

_ Non, je ne pense pas, en effet. Le ministère sait que certains d'entre nous ont des contacts dans le milieu. C'est peut-être même un moyen de nous tester. Nous sommes dans leur ligne de mire depuis le décès de Lauren. Il est hors de question qu'on leur donne satisfaction en refusant l'enquête ou en la bâclant.

Tout le monde approuva d'un hochement de tête. Drago avait bien conscience que ce dossier était loin d'enthousiasmer les foules mais il savait que le professionnalisme de son équipe reprendrait le dessus sur les aprioris du départ.

_ Bien ! Angela, on va recevoir les deux cadavres dans nos locaux dans la matinée, tu te charges d'une autopsie complète sur les deux corps. Je veux connaitre les sorts ou les instruments qu'il a utilisés, la cause précise de la mort, le moindre détail compte. Johnny, tu auras les baguettes, téléphones et ordinateurs des victimes, déniche tous les indices qui pourraient nous mettre sur une piste quant à l'identité du meurtrier. Ils ont peut-être reçu des menaces dernièrement. Blaise et Saphir vous vous rendez chez Rookwood, Angela tu pourras les accompagner aussi pour relever des empreintes. Harry et Pansy, enquête de voisinage autour de chez le ministre de la magie. Quelqu'un a peut-être vu quelque chose. On refait un premier bilan tous ensemble en fin de journée. En attendant, vous me faites parvenir la moindre trouvaille. Bon courage à tous. Vous pouvez disposer.

Une cacophonie de grincement de chaise retentit lorsque les aurors se levèrent à l'unisson, se répartissant en binôme et quittant la pièce croisant au passage une Hermione essoufflés et tremblotante à bout de nerfs.

_ C'est fini ? J'ai manqué la réunion ? Demanda-t-elle à ses collègues.

_ Pas de bol, Granger, ça vient de se terminer ! Railla Blaise.

_ La ponctualité est l'un des critères pour intégrer cette équipe, ajouta Saphir avec un petit air supérieur.

Les autres l'ignorèrent complètement, seule, Angela lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule en passant.

_ Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe en France, Granger, mais ici nous avons des horaires, réprima Drago toujours dans le fond de la pièce en train de réunir ses papiers.

_ Je suis absolument confuse mais je t'attendais. Je pensais que tu m'appellerais au moment de partir.

_ Eh bien tu pensais mal. Je ne suis pas ton père, ce n'est pas à moi de te dire l'heure à laquelle tu dois partir pour l'école. Tu es une grande fille maintenant, persifla-t-il.

_ On vit ensemble. C'est logique de faire le trajet ensemble.

_ Je suis déjà ton logeur, je ne vais en plus être ton chauffeur. Tiens voici notre nouvelle enquête. Je te laisse te mettre à jour toute seule à moins que pour ça aussi tu aies besoin de moi. On fait un premier topo dans une heure dans mon bureau. Evite de me décevoir encore une fois, ça ferait beaucoup pour une première journée.

Hermione resta stupéfaite après le départ de son nouveau chef. Elle était pourtant certaine hier soir, que Drago et elle, avaient passé une étape. Les prémices d'une alchimie étaient nées, ils avaient dialogué pour la première fois de leur vie, avaient plaisanté, même un peu flirté. Mais ce matin, c'était la douche froide.

Elle s'était pourtant levée très tôt pour avoir le temps de se préparer. Après une entrée en matière compliquée la veille, elle était bien décidée à donner une bonne impression aujourd'hui. Une bonne nuit de sommeil avait suscité la bonne résolution de faire table rase du passé avec les anciens Serpentards, de ne pas avoir de mauvais a priori et de tenter d'apprendre à les connaitre. Elle voulait s'intégrer à cette nouvelle équipe et surtout elle voulait se racheter auprès d'Harry. Elle comprenait qu'il puisse lui en vouloir de l'avoir abandonné de cette manière mais elle comptait bien lui prouver qu'elle était toujours la même Hermione, celle qui autrefois, était sa meilleure amie en qui il pouvait avoir une totale confiance.

Mais voilà que tous ses espoirs d'un nouveau départ venaient de partir en éclat. Malefoy était toujours cet être méprisable, manipulateur, hautain et sarcastique. Les autres membres de l'équipe semblaient avoir fait d'elle la nouvelle tête de truc, l'objet de leurs moqueries. Quant à Harry, il était tout simplement indifférent. Angela paraissait être la seule personne ne lui étant pas hostile.

La jeune femme ravala les sanglots qui menaçaient de l'envahir et s'accrocha à son dossier comme à une bouée de secours. Elle n'était peut-être pas parfaite mais s'il y avait bien un domaine dans lequel elle excellait c'était dans son travail. Elle allait prouver qu'elle avait bien sa place dans cette équipe. Et même s'ils la rejetaient pour l'instant, elle comptait bien prochainement apparaitre indispensable à leurs yeux.

* * *

**Alors vos avis ? Que pensez-vous de cette première enquête ? **


	5. Le cheveu dans la soupe du crime

**Bonjour à tous ! Et non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! La suite même pas une semaine après le chapitre précédent. C'est une grande première pour cette fiction mais je suis inspirée en ce moment et j'ai été motivée par vos adorables messages. Vous voyez ! C'est simple ! Quelques petits messages et mes doigts s'activent sur mon clavier comme par magie. **

**En tout cas merci à tous pour vos encouragements et je compte sur vous pour continuer à me donner vos impressions. Les bonnes comme les mauvaises.**

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **_

_**Wen : Merci pour ton message. Je comprends ta surprise avec toute cette attente tu as dû penser que je vous avais oublié. Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! **_

_**Siana : Merci pour ton message. Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont tout autant. **_

_**Aly : Merci beaucoup ! La suite arrive dans un temps correct cette fois-ci !**_

* * *

**Le cheveu dans la soupe du crime**

Drago tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ce rapport qu'il devait faire parvenir au ministre en personne dans les plus brefs délais mais son esprit était tiraillé par bien autre chose. Les deux dossiers, posés aux deux extrémités de son bureau, ne cessaient tour à tour de le tourmenter. D'un côté, le tueur de mangemorts qui le ramenait à ses échecs du passé. Il avait beau avoir grimpé les échelons à une vitesse fulgurante pour aujourd'hui être l'une des personnalités les plus influentes du ministère, ses actes durant son adolescence venaient encore et toujours entacher ses grandes réussites actuelles. Chaque arrestation et chaque vie sauvée n'effaçaient pas les morts qu'il avait causés autrefois. Alors certes, son nom avait été réhabilité après son intégration au ministère en tant qu'auror et ses excellents résultats avaient fini d'asseoir son autorité en tant que plus jeune chef d'une unité d'élite qu'il n'ait jamais existé mais cela n'avait en rien éradiqué sa culpabilité. Il resterait éternellement un mangemort, c'était d'ailleurs gravé dans sa chair. De l'autre côté du bureau, le tueur de femmes aurores qui, quant à lui, lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il n'avait pas su protéger sa coéquipière. Etre dans l'incapacité le continuer à traquer son meurtrier lui était insoutenable et les ordres du ministre ne pesaient pas lourds face à son envie d'attraper celui qui l'avait privé de sa moitié. Lauren était la seule personne de son âge présente dans l'équipe lorsqu'il avait intégré cette brigade à la sortie de l'école d'auror. Tout de suite, ils s'étaient soutenus et étaient devenus complémentaires. Jamais il n'y avait eu de compétition entre eux. Même quand quatre ans plus tôt, l'un d'eux avait été désigné pour prendre la tête de l'unité après un départ en retraite en masse des anciens membres. Elle s'était réjouie de la réussite de son ami. Une personne aussi exceptionnelle ne méritait pas de disparaître de cette manière.

Bien décidé à ne pas se soumettre aux ordres de sa hiérarchie, l'héritier Malefoy tendit la main vers le dossier de droite mais son geste fut interrompu lorsque l'on toqua à sa porte.

— Entrez !

Hermione passa le bout de son nez dans l'embrassure de la porte et agita le dossier dans ses mains en signe de drapeau blanc.

— Ça fait une heure, je crois que tu voulais me voir, bredouilla la jeune femme pour expliquer sa présence.

— Au moins tu es ponctuelle cette fois-ci, dit-il le lui présentant d'un mouvement de main la chaise face à lui.

Hermione se dépêcha de s'installer précipitamment et maladroitement trahissant son anxiété.

— Alors le bilan de cette heure ? Fut-elle productive ? Interrogea le patron non sans une pointe de sarcasme.

— J'ai étudié le dossier.

— Bien ! En gros tu en aies au même point que toute l'équipe… mais une heure après.

Hermione, troublée par la froideur de celui qui était son supérieur, ravala sa salive. Elle hésitait encore entre piquer une crise de colère et fracasser ce p*tain de dossier sur la tête de cet infâme personnage ou alors fondre en larmes.

— J'ai établi un profil psychologique du meurtrier, annonça-t-elle en tentant de retrouver ses moyens.

— J'écoute.

— La violence de l'acte et le mode opératoire me laissent penser que c'est un homme qui présente des aptitudes en sorts d'attaques et de défenses et certainement en métamorphoses pour approcher ses victimes. Les cibles me laissent à penser que c'est une personne isolée qui a dû perdre ses proches pendant la guerre et qui est animée par la vengeance. Sa quête de vouloir faire justice, seul, me fait supposer qu'il a pu par le passé se plaindre publiquement ou par courrier d'une inaction du ministère pour retrouver les mangements ou de la douceur des peines qui leur sont infligées. De même, son utilisation d'une caméra moldue m'amène à présumer qu'il serait sang-mêlé ou né-moldu puisqu'il maîtrise cette technologie.

— Ok, dit le fils Malefoy. Cette analyse me semble plutôt correcte. C'est plutôt pas mal pour une heure de travail. Bien que pas exceptionnel non plus.

— J'ai également commencé à énumérer dans la base de données une liste des personnes susceptibles de correspondre au profil de notre homme, continua l'ancienne miss je-sais-tout reprenant confiance en elle en tendant cette fameuse énumération au blond.

— Très bien, obtempéra-t-il. C'est du bon boulot, Granger. Tu n'es peut-être pas si incompétente que tu en laisses à penser.

— Merci, Malefoy. Maintenant si tu le permets, je vais continuer à creuser cette liste.

— Attends ! Je demanderai à Johnny de le faire. J'ai encore quelque chose à voir avec toi.

Il attrapa le dossier à sa droite et le tendit à sa nouvelle collègue qui l'accepta, curieuse.

— C'est l'affaire du tueur de femmes aurores, expliqua-t-il.

— Cette enquête ne vous a pas été enlevée ? Demanda Hermione suspicieuse.

— Si ! Mais je ne compte pas me soumettre à cette directive. Un membre de mon équipe est mort sur ce dossier et aucune autre brigade n'est assez compétente pour résoudre l'affaire à ce jour. Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter. Ma demande est informelle.

— Je vais le faire, accepta Hermione sans une once d'hésitation.

— Par contre ça doit rester entre nous. Personne ne doit savoir qu'on bosse encore sur le sujet… même l'équipe.

— Bien ça sera notre petit secret alors minauda-t-elle en concluant d'un clin d'œil.

* * *

Hermione, la tête appuyée contre le carreau de la fenêtre de son bureau, regardait la pluie s'abattre sur la ville. La météo Londonienne était à l'image de son moral : gris, froid et triste. Elle se tourna pour observer la pièce dans laquelle elle allait passer une grande partie de son temps maintenant. C'était sombre, seule la petite lampe sur son bureau éclairait les quelques dossiers qui commençaient déjà à s'y entasser. C'était vide, un bureau, trois chaises, un sofa, une étagère et une armoire peinaient à remplir le vaste espace accordé à l'adjointe du chef de brigade. C'était silencieux, un silence assourdissant comme si les lieux étaient mort en même temps que leur ancienne occupante.

L'ancienne Griffondor passa sa main sur sa joue pour y chasser la larme qui y coulait. Malgré l'austérité de son nouvel espace de travail et de ses nouveaux partenaires, elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser abattre. Une mission importante l'attendait et ses états d'âme ne pesaient pas lourd face aux sanglants assassinats de jeunes femmes qui comme elle s'était engagée dans la protection des citoyens.

Elle regagna le fauteuil derrière le bureau, écarta les dossiers hors de la lumière pour n'en laisser qu'un devant elle. Elle tourna les premières pages découvrant les photos de la première victime, puis d'une autre et encore une autre et encore une autre… Les scènes de crimes de succédaient mais le mode opératoire restait le même. Cinq victimes en tout en l'espace de quelques semaines. Charley Ells, 28 ans, aurore à la brigade de recherche des anciens mangemorts avait été retrouvée à son domicile par son petit ami. Olga Azarov, 34 ans, une aurore ukrainienne de la brigade de la coopération internationale magique en mission à Londres avait été découverte dans l'allée des embrumes. Emma Mérill, 24 ans, aurore à la brigade de la répression de la traite des êtres magiques, était étendue devant son lieu de travail. Jenny Robins, 30 ans, aurore à la brigade en charge de la sécurité des personnalités magiques, avait été exposé dans le hall d'entrée du ministère. Et enfin, Lauren Hammer, 26 ans, tuée sur le terrain. Celle qui avait été dans cette même pièce avait payé de sa vie la traque de ce criminel. A chaque fois l'auteur des faits surprenait sa victime par-derrière et la tuée par strangulation sans lui laissant la moindre occasion de se défendre. Toutes étaient des femmes fortes et entrainées capables de réagir face à une agression mais curieusement aucune ne semblait être parvenue à reprendre le dessus. Toutes avaient lutté brièvement en suffoquant et sentant l'air s'échapper de leurs poumons. Comment une personne pouvait-elle réussir à surprendre et maîtriser aussi facilement cinq femmes habituées à devoir se défendre ? Des femmes entrainées à repérer les dangers qui pourtant n'avaient rien vu venir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

— Coucou ! Je dérange ? Demanda une voix surprenant Hermione qui sursauta tout en refermant rapidement le dossier pour le glisser sous la pile des autres affaires en cours.

— Non, bien sûr que non. J'étudiais l'affaire du tueur de mangemort mais entre, j'ai besoin d'une pose.

— Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais peut-être un peu de couleur pour égayer ton nouveau bureau, expliqua Angela en levant une toile de peinture devant elle.

— Oh merci c'est super gentil et il est magnifique en plus. Qui est l'artiste ?

— Moi ! Quand tu découpes des cadavres toute la journée, le soir il t'arrive d'avoir besoin de créer un peu de beauté.

— Tu es très douée.

— Merci. Alors cette première journée ?

— Une entrée fracassante. Je pense que je les ai tous impressionnés, ironisa Hermione.

Angela lâcha un petit rire et vint s'assoir face à sa nouvelle collègue après avoir posé le tableau sur le sofa.

— Tu vas t'intégrer ne t'inquiète pas. L'ambiance est plutôt bonne ici, on est tous très proche. Mais c'est le contexte qui rend les choses difficiles. Mais laisse-leur une chance.

— Si eux m'en accorde une !

— Et bien en attendant, tu peux compter sur moi et sur Johnny aussi. Il est cool. On se connaît depuis la formation d'auror, je ne l'ai jamais vu détester quelqu'un.

— C'est très généreux de votre part d'accepter la pestiférée que je suis, plaisanta la nouvelle adjointe. A propos tu veux un coup de main pour les autopsies ? J'ai une formation de légiste.

— Avec plaisir. Les deux corps ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, répondit la jeune experte scientifique en se levant suivi d'Hermione pour rejoindre la chambre froide.

* * *

Drago entra dans la salle de réunion interrompant les papotages de fin de journée. Blaise, Pansy, Saphir et Harry échangeaient quelques plaisanteries autour d'une tasse de café en attendant que le premier bilan d'enquête commence. L'héritier de la grande famille Malefoy laisse glisser son regard sur son poignet où sa montre hors de prix lui indiqua que le reste de son équipe était en retard. Voilà que Granger commençait déjà à déteindre sur les autres. Il imaginait très dans quelques semaines, cette miss-je-sais-tout l'éclipser dans son rôle de dirigeant pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête et tout cela en s'attribuant les éloges des autres aurores et du ministère. C'était tout elle ce genre de choses ! Déjà à Poudlard, il n'y en avait que pour elle. Les élèves admiraient son intelligence tandis que les professeurs ne t'arrisaient pas d'éloge quant à ses résultats scolaires. Malgré le fait qu'il travaille des heures pour surpasser la jeune femme, il n'avait été qu'inlassablement le bon deuxième, totalement masqué par les incroyables prouesses de mademoiselle parfaite. Mais aujourd'hui, hors de question que le schéma se reproduise. Il s'était investi pour arriver où il en était. Durant ses trois années en école d'aurore, il n'avait pas compté ses heures. Ses soirées se finissaient tard pour étudier les sortilèges, les potions, la métamorphose, la legilimancie, l'occlumancie, la criminologie, le juridique et même la politique. Le matin, il se levait tôt pour se rendre à la salle de sports et développer sa maitrise des arts martiaux. Il avait validé toutes les options possibles et inimaginables du cursus allant d'une formation médicale à l'apprentissage des langues étrangères. Après être sorti major de sa promotion, il avait directement intégré une unité d'élite avant de devenir le plus jeune auror chef d'équipe de toute l'histoire. Alors la petite Granger n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Cette fois-ci, elle était et resterait en seconde place !

— Où est le reste de l'équipe ? S'enquit le big boss.

— Johnny épluchait encore les messages perso de nos victimes, répondit Blaise en lui tendant un café.

Drago l'accepta bien qu'il sache qu'il avait déjà explosé son quota de caféine journalière et qu'il allait peiner à trouver le sommeil.

— Angela est encore sur ses autopsies et Granger est avec elle, ajouta Pansy.

— Bien. Bon, on va commencer sans eux, déclara le blond légèrement agacé, en s'installant en bout de table et en étalant ses nombreux documents face à lui. Harry ? Pansy ? Cette enquête de voisinage ?

Les quatre autres protagonistes prirent également place autour de la table et Harry exposa la liste des personnes interrogées.

— Nous sommes allés voir toutes ces personnes habitant à proximité de chez le ministre et susceptible d'avoir entendu ou vu quelque chose mais rien. Même pas le moindre petit soupçon. Le quartier a été super calme, personne ne semble être sorti de chez lui ou avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre.

— Et autant de calme ce n'est pas suspect ? S'étonna Saphir.

— Pas spécialement, estima Pansy. Le quartier est plutôt huppé et toujours très calme. La population est principalement composée de retraités. Généralement à 21 heures, toutes les lumières sont éteintes et même les chats ne trainent plus dans les rues.

— Et de votre côté ? Demanda Drago en se tournant vers Saphir et Blaise.

— Une chose est certaine. Rookwood savait faire le ménage et son meurtrier aussi. Il n'y avait absolument rien qui trainé. La victime était très méticuleuse sur le fait de ne rien garder qui puisse remettre en cause sa libération conditionnelle si bien que son domicile était complètement épuré. Absolument aucun indice sur son agresseur ou sur qui que soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Cet homme vivait replié sur lui-même, ne sortait jamais, ne voyait personne.

— Quant au coupable, il n'a rien laissé derrière lui à part le cadavre et la vidéo. Même ses empreintes n'y étaient plus. Angela a juste trouvé un cheveu ou peut-être même un poil de chat, elle a dû l'analyser.

C'est justement ce moment que choisit cette dernière pour franchir le seuil de la porte suivie de la nouvelle adjointe.

_ Désolée du retard, s'excusa la jeune femme. Les autopsies étaient plus complexes de prévu pour déceler toutes les tortures endurées par les victimes.

— Pas grave, admit le chef d'équipe. De toute façon rien de neuf à part le profil psychologique du meurtrier dressé par Granger plus tôt dans la journée, dit-il en distribuant celui-ci à chaque agent.

Tous prirent quelques minutes pour lire celui-ci n'y trouvant pas grand-chose à redire. Il était tout à fait pertinent, ce qui énerva au plus haut point Saphir. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir matière à critiquer les compétences de sa nouvelle collègue.

— Pour les autopsies, entama l'experte scientifique, dans les deux cas même système. D'abord des tortores physiques classiques à la moldue puis les choses se corsent avec des sortilèges. Je vous ai fait une liste chacun des sévices reçus.

— Et l'analyse du cheveu ? Questionna Drago.

— C'est bien un cheveu. De couleur roux. Je l'ai croisé avec les fichiers ADN et il ne m'a trouvé aucune correspondance.

— Donc on cherche un meurtrier roux ? Cela réduit le champ des possibilités, plaisanta Blaise.

— Pas forcément, objecta Hermione. Ce cheveu n'appartient pas forcément au meurtrier. Il est peut-être même à son agent de probation qui l'a retrouvé. On connaît la teinte de ses cheveux ?

La question resta en suspens quand Johnny fit son entrée en grand flaqua dans la pièce prônant au bout de son bras, levé triomphalement, une feuille de papier.

— Une lettre, haleta-t-il entre deux essoufflements. Le ministère a reçu une lettre très vindicative après la libération de Rookwood.

— On en connaît l'auteur ?

— George Weasley. C'était George Weasley !

* * *

**Et bam ! Je m'arrête ici ! Un peu de suspense jusqu'au chapitre prochain. J'attends vos impressions sur cette enquête. Pour le moment peu de moment hors du contexte de travail mais ça va venir. Je pose un peu le cadre et je me concentre un peu sur l'enquête mais dès le chapitre prochain, des moments un peu plus intimes reviendront. **


End file.
